1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making carbon nanotube composite films.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are tubules of carbon generally having diameters ranging from 0.5 nanometers to 50 nanometers. Because carbon nanotubes are microscopic structures, it is necessary to assemble the carbon nanotubes into macroscopic structures.
A method for making a carbon nanotube composite film comprises steps of: providing a mixture comprising a number of carbon nanotubes, a number of magnetic particles and a poly vinylidene difluoride (PVDF); and pressing the mixture at a certain temperature to form the carbon nanotube composite film. The carbon nanotube composite film has a certain magnetic permeability. However, it is hard to disperse the carbon nanotubes powders and the magnetic particles uniformly into the PVDF. Thus, the process for making the carbon nanotube composite film is complex, and time consuming, which limits applications of such carbon nanotube composite film.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon nanotube composite film, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.